His Angel
by RichAtSin
Summary: Tony is critically injured on the job and is homebound for recuperation. He is alone and in pain when Castiel pops in. Sequel to 'His Savior'. Warnings: Mentions of child-abuse and a sprinkle of swearing.


His Angel

Summary: Tony is critically injured on the job and is homebound for recuperation. He is alone and in pain when Castiel pops in. Sequel to 'His Savior'.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Tony or Castiel or the shows they are in. I happened to be born long after Belisario and Kripke… it's such a sad thing really.

Hey guys! I'm back with the sequel to 'His Savior', and I think I'm going to do a few more of them. (If you haven't read the first story you might be confused.) This pairing, in the words of our beloved Castiel, "makes me very happy." So with that being said

Enjoy!

* * *

He let the door slam behind him, not caring that it might wake the neighbors, not caring that as soon as the door shut the _bang_ sent a sharp pain shooting through his skull. He marched into his room without bothering to lock up. He doesn't even worry about turning on the lights. He just stomps angrily in the darkness of his home and when he reaches his room he hurls his gear to a corner, shattering something he had hanging. He ignored the ache that exploded within the arm he used to throw the bag.

"Fuck…" Anthony DiNozzo whispered harshly as he sank down on his cold bed.

He ignored the ache that came from all over his body – from all his wounds – and focused on the ache in his heart. He closed his eyes, head cradled between his strong hands. Memories flooded behind them.

"_You'll end up in a gutter some day, Anthony!"_

"_Shut up and get me my drink, boy."_

"_I never really wanted you Anthony, your mother was the one who had the stupid idea of having a baby…and now she's gone…"_

"_You're worthless, Anthony!"_

He could hear his father's angry words, his drunken slurs; feel his hard hands as they landed their blows. His chest became tight and his heart, he could swear, was bleeding. The scenes changed and he fought back belligerently the tears that threatened to throw themselves off his face.

"_My father… I don't think he likes me very much."_

"_Did your father hit you, Tony? Like mine does?"_

"_Why does he hate me, Tony? All I want is for him not to hate me. And where is my mom? Why can't she stop him from hurting me?"_

"_Help me, Tony!"_

_He could see the battered and bloodied body of the little boy whose marine father had beat him to death. His neck was twisted in an impossible direction. There were cuts and bruises all over the boy's arms, legs and neck. Tony suspected more would be found when Ducky conducted the autopsy. _

Tony pounded his fist in his lap.

He'd been too late. He didn't save the boy like he wanted to. Like he _needed_ to. He hadn't done his job.

What he had done was get himself suspended for a week, and don't forget a few trips to anger management counseling.

As soon as he found where the young boy's bastard of a father was, he focused all his rage on getting to his target and proceeding to beat the shit out of him. Unfortunately the man's Marine buddies were there to back him up. One could guess how Tony became as injured as he was.

However, it wasn't enough to stop Tony. He could fight damn well, and as heated as he was – he could have killed an army. The poor excuse of a father had ended up in a coma by the time Gibbs got Tony off of him.

The whole team had given him a wide-berth after that incident. Even _Gibbs._

Tony should have been happy. When – or _if _rather – the bastard had gotten out of the coma he was going straight to prison for the rest of his miserable life. So was everyone else involved. The boy had been avenged and Tony should have been happy. But he wasn't. Every time he saw the boy he saw himself and what could have happened to him.

_If he got to live, why couldn't the boy? Why couldn't he have been faster? Why couldn't he have saved him?_

Tony's thoughts went in unhealthy cycles as his emotions spiraled downward. His mask had crumbled, his heart was bleeding, his body was aching and he mourned for the little boy he couldn't save. He wanted a drink.

_God_ he needed a drink.

But he didn't have one. If he did, he would eventually get drunk. If he got drunk he'd be one step closer to being like his father.

_Life's a bitch ain't it?_

He decided he would just sit here and beat his legs until he eventually passed out from the pain.

Yes, that's exactly what he was going to do. He was wallowing, he knew it. But he couldn't stop for some reason that was beyond him. He kept on, and he almost didn't hear a sudden onslaught of wings flapping. _Almost._ He had a keen sense of hearing since childhood that had no intentions of dulling with age. Pair that up with his cop instincts, and he had his back-up pistol in his hands in one second flat. They had taken the sig saucer NCIS issued him.

_Gibbs would be proud. That is, if he wouldn't be scared of him first._

His hearing wasn't the only thing that was sharp, however. In fact, his eyesight was one of his best of his five senses. So even in the pitch-blackness of his room, Tony could make out a pair of striking, incredibly stunning, and infinitely familiar blue eyes. Tony dropped his gun as quickly as he'd picked it up. The gun clattered on the floor, the noise filling the otherwise silent room.

"Castiel?"

His savior in a trench coat was definitely not here now. Tony summed it up to being in so much pain that he was becoming delusional. That thing in the alley…that was a once in a lifetime thing, right?

Then Castiel moved.

"You are in pain," Castiel stated, not questioned, as he moved forward, "what happened?"

_He was a man damn it! He wasn't going to cry. And certainly not in front of _him_._

But then his God damned traitor of a bottom lip slightly trembled and his fucking eyes started to get misty.

"Castiel… You should have left me. You should have left me to bleed out that night. I shouldn't be here...I don't deserve to be here."

* * *

Abby was going to kill him. She was going to scream at him, then maim him and then _kill_ him.

How the hell could Tony be so reckless?

Yes, it was a hard case. Yes, it probably hit way too close to home. Yes, that marine deserved everything that Tony did to him. But Tony had _no _right to almost get himself fired. Or worse, he could have _died _and then what would have happened?

The thought made Abby step on the gas, speeding up her Hearse so that she could get to her destination faster. She was going to teach Tony a lesson. He couldn't just act like he wanted to and put his life in danger like that. The man needed to know that he was worth something. He needed to know that people cared about him and he shouldn't do stupid stunts like that anymore. Abby didn't care what the situation was. Yes, she understood what this case meant to Tony, but he should have handled it differently. In no time she was parked outside of her favorite (don't tell anybody that though) NCIS Agent's apartment.

She was marching up the steps one minute and the next outside his door. She didn't play games when it came to these types of things, especially when it involved her Tony. Her heart thundered when she saw that the door was slightly open.

_Did he have a death wish or something? _

This wasn't exactly a safe neighborhood. _Especially_ when there was a bunch of Marines that were still holding a grudge against Tony for putting their buddy in a coma. The fire in Abby's chest grew. _Oh yeah,_ she was definitely gong to give Tony a piece of her mind.

She locked the door behind her and shivered when she turned around. The place was pitch-black and had a down-right depressing vibe to it. This was _Tony's_ place; it shouldn't feel this way, it should make her feel safe and welcome and happy. She found the lights using her memory as a guide and the flicked them on. With the light on the place was more…Tony. With a satisfied nod of her head, she marched right up to the master bedroom and then stopped when she heard a voice.

_Was Tony talking to himself? _

"Castiel… You should have left me. You should have left me to bleed out that night. I shouldn't be here...I don't deserve to be here."

Abby's heart wrenched in her chest. She'd never heard Tony so heart broken before. She'd never been allowed the privilege of seeing him unmasked, even after all the years in their friendship. He was in dire need of assistance and Abby was going to give it to him.

And_…wait. Who was "Castiel?"_

With a sudden fear for her friend's mental stability, Abby flipped the switch on. In an instant the dark abyss in the room was eliminated by light. There in the center, sat a distraught Tony on his bed. His eyes were glistening, and although no tears were currently falling, there were the tell-tale signs – streaks on his cheeks – that there had been. A second later a pair of vulnerable green eyes was set on her, and she was hit with the most distressed expression on Tony's face she'd seen since Jenny's death. Her heart was really breaking for him now, if it hadn't been already.

"Abby?" Tony's voice had broken on her name, and she didn't like that miserable sound in his voice.

Before she had a chance to respond, she finally noticed something odd. There was another man in the room. He was donned in a trench coat and had the most furious expression in his too-blue eyes. In an instant, his hands were grabbing Tony's face and yanking it so that Tony was looking at him. The man pulled Tony's face in so close that their noses were touching. Abby had never seen Tony's eyes so wide.

"Cas –"

"Don't you _dare,"_ Castiel spat, effectively cutting Tony off, "say something as blasphemous as that."

Castiel's eyes of blue fire were boring into Tony's. His already low and gravely voice took on a more menacing tone and the righteousness was all so evident. Tony was stunned into silence and Abby got the feeling she was intruding on something important.

"You are a good man, one of the best," Castiel continued fiercely, " No one deserves to be here more than you do and I'll be damned if I let you go on thinking you are worthless."

The fury in Castiel's eyes dwindled ever so slightly as he continued speaking. His grip on Tony's face, however, stood firm. Castiel couldn't remember if he had ever spoken this much in one shot.

"You cannot save everyone," Castiel said, his voice toning down into a raging whisper, "it is impossible to save every one, but you can not give up when that happens. You can save more people another day if you just keep fighting."

Tony found that he was rendered speechless. He couldn't help but lean into the angel's grip as he was sucked into the gaze of those oh-so blue eyes. He was so intoxicated by the angel's presence that he failed to realize that Castiel was awaiting a response. When there was none, Castiel gave Tony's head the slightest bit of a shake.

"Do you understand me, Tony?"

Tony's Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, for suddenly his mouth was dry. It seemed as if his tears were frozen in place, and the pain was slowing ebbing from his chest. He opened his mouth when he believed he was ready to speak, but ended up closing it again. Eventually he settled for a nod, which caused the tips of their noses to rub slightly.

"I understand," he finally whispered after a while, his breath caressing the other's face.

_Thank you._

The corners of the angel's mouth turned the slightest bit upwards and his thumbs caressed the Italian's cheeks. Soothing warmth radiated all throughout Tony and it felt like boulders had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I must go now," Castiel's lips graced the Italian's right cheek as he spoke, "you will take care of yourself properly."

It wasn't a question, but a subtle demand. It brought a smile to Tony's face.

"I will."

_You too. _

And the next moment Castiel was gone, along with all the pain Tony had been carrying.

Did he still feel sadness for the little boy? Yes, he always will. But it wasn't his fault, and he would have to live on.

"Uh, Tony? What the hell just happened?"

Tony blinked as he turned towards Abby. He'd forgotten she was even there, and boy did she look freaked out.

"What…who _was_ that?"

Tony's grin nearly split his face in two.

"My angel."

* * *

End.

So, did you like this as much as I liked writing it?

I think I might continue this in a series of drabbles, what do you think? I'm thinkin' I might turn this into a slash story…I don't know…

Review to make Cas and Tony happy! :D


End file.
